theheroesofoldefandomcom-20200213-history
Character creation
Character creation consists of five steps: # Gender # Class # Race # Blessing # Name Gender A character's gender does not affect their gameplay and may be anything the player prefers. Classes There are five playable classes: Knight, Archer, Rogue, Wizard, and Cleric. Class affects a character's abilities, their weapons, their armor and armor class, and general play style. Knight Knights are fearless warriors adorned with unbreakable armor and brute strength. They wield their weapons as extensions of their will and charge headfirst into combat without a second thought. Archer Archers are masters of long-range warfare. They are deadly at a distance, but are also capable fighters in close combat, utilizing traps and poisons to hinder and overpower their targets. Rogue Rogues are a lethal combination of vicious and cunning, using small blades and wicked tactics to gain the upper hand. They walk in the shadows, never allowing themselves to be seen until it is too late for their prey. Wizard Wizards are keepers of ancient, arcane wisdom. Years of studying mystic texts and old runic scriptures has taught them the ways of the elements, which they can conjure and bend to their will. Cleric Clerics are the protectors of justice and righteousness. They use the power of the gods to heal their allies and harm their foes. Their unyielding courage is admired and welcomed by many. Races There are four races that can be chosen from: Human, Dwarf, Elf, and Goblin. Each race has its own unique trait benefits, as well as race-specific abilities. Humans Humans are the valiant people of the west, known for their stout fortresses and thirst for conquest. Although they are the newest race to inhabit a large portion of Olde, they have quickly become the most advanced in many aspects. Trait benefits * Life: * Might: * Wisdom: * Agility: * Charisma: +1 * Luck: +1 See also * List of Human abilities Dwarves Dwarves are the sturdy people of the north. They occupy the mountains, the icelands, and the earth underneath them. With a proud, rich history in the mines they have dug for thousands of years and some of the finest craftsmen to ever walk the land, the Dwarves are swayed by nothing - not even the bitter cold. Trait benefits * Life: +1 * Might: +1 * Wisdom: * Agility: * Charisma: * Luck: See also * List of Dwarf abilities Elves Elves are the forest folk from the east. They favor temperate, tranquil scenery, though some have begun to migrate to the cold north. Their gentle nature is equally balanced by their dexterity in combat, and because of this, they are renowned as masterful marksmen and hunters. Trait benefits * Life: * Might: * Wisdom: +1 * Agility: +1 * Charisma: * Luck: See also * List of Elf abilities Goblins Goblins are the industrial people of the south. Their gritty determination matches the swamps and deserts they call their homes. Those that live above ground exist in small villages surrounded by murky waters, but all of their surviving cities are subterranean marvels of iron and stone. Trait benefits * Life: * Might: +1 * Wisdom: * Agility: +1 * Charisma: * Luck: See also * List of Goblin abilities Blessings Blessings are gifts from the gods given to those brave enough to adventure on their own. There are six blessings to choose from: Aldur's Heart, Gruula's Strength, Morgrimi's Insight, Thadriel's Haste, Velihex's Charm, and Hrissen's Fortune. Aldur's Heart * Life: +1 Gruula's Strength * Might: +1 Morgrimi's Insight * Wisdom: +1 Thadriel's Haste * Agility: +1 Velihex's Charm * Charisma: +1 Hrissen's Fortune * Luck: +1 Name Pick a name that fits your character, and let the adventure begin!